Dasnia's chosen
by Hikari-Nymph
Summary: Those with blood line limits were driven out of Mist, whose to say some escaped to Konoha, as one whose life is at its end he must choose those to empower them with his family techniques for he has the ability but is running out of time. KxI, SxN, more...


Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto the person who owns it does hehehe not for long i assure you...bwahahhhaha mwahahaha hehehe hahaha... smirk, frown, pout, sulking,...who am i kidding that's not faiir ya just had to ask, no? hmph!! 

Title: Dasnia's chosen

pairings: KxI, SxN, more

italic: shadow talk

regular: story

"..."talking

Dasnia: hehe guess...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: bloody beginning

" Hey! Teme!"

Eh? Naruto?

"What do you want dobe"

"ne, ne, look what i found in iruka-sensei's attic"

"you've gone sticking your nose in places again haven't you?"

"whats that suppose to mean?!"

snicker, "Never mind. So you gonna tell me what you found or you gonna sit there like an idiot"

snort. "Hmph, maybe i don't wanna show you, whatcha gonna do about it, hhhmmmm?"

sticks tongue out at Sasuke.

lecherous grin.

"Hmmn? i got better things to do with that tongue than have it yammering away anyways. Now, come here."

jumps off couch and uses it for a barrier.

"On second thought,,, get your mind out of the gutter ,,, anyways. I found this paper and it looks like it has blood, old blood, on it and the writting looks familliar like i've seen it before but can't seem to remember..."

"Hmn. Lets take a look..."

"So what does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet baka."

"Eh!? Oh, hehehehe ooopps well ya gonna read it or not?"

smirk, frown, closely reading... what the hell?!

"Um, Naruto are you sure this is Iruka-sensie's?"

uneasy feeling, Sasuke looks pale, well more pale than he's usuall pale , sniker i shouldn't tell Sasuke that, but why does he look concerned all of a sudden.

"Um yeah, it says porperty of Umino/Dasnia, don't know what dasnia mean but i think that's kinda iruka-sensie's name because i found an old picture of him when he's a kid with dasnia written below it when i asked what that means he justs points at himself then says i'll be one too... cool huh... teme?"

"hmn, why don't i just read it to you...

...Dasnia's Duty...

Many lives these two blades have taken,  
As many as they gave protection.  
My blood covered lips speak no words,

As i stare into the blades reflection...

Blackness covers all i see and all i touch,  
no feeling of pain just sorrow.  
My hand loses grip of the sword i held,  
As i turn to become a true shadow...

A shinobi's life is all but numbered,  
aging, weakening, a fallen leaf crest.  
We all long for the sweet blue song birds,  
But sweeter more is the song of darkness.  
Ja ne...

Dasnia..."

"The heck?! Thats so dark and sad and what do they mean my life is numbered, i will die when i wanna die, who cares what that thing say i will become hokage and live to be old, wrinkly and mega strong like the old man...even though he is gone... he was still freaking awesome...snort... not that awesome i mean i got him with my sexy-no-jutsu me, Naruto Uzumaki, oh ya i'm awesome I'm---"

WHACK Baka-idiot

"itaiiii!!!!!! what was that for teme-bastard!?"

smirk " you better put this back before Iruka-sensie finds out"

"Hmph, but don't you wanna ask what it means and who wrote it...why you smirking and why did role your eyes at me! hey you know what it means and who wrote it don't you,...hey teme where ya going, get back here...bastard probably thinks he's all that...heh well not for long... ttteeeemmmmmmeeee!!!!!!! i challenge you lets go train!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bloody paper that was left on the coffee table was rustled by a draft coming from the open window, a shadow of two covers the paper.

'it is time, he must choose the remaining twelve innocents' one shadow proclaims...

The shadow hand reaches out and engulfs the paper in shadow and disapears with the shadows of the two

'they are all much too young, too fragile' another explains...

...where the paper use to be a bloody name is drawn with dried blood as time will show was always there...

'we will see with the end result'  
'this is no game' agreement all the same...

what is written only those with the chosen gift will know...

...a whisper in the wind...

'...Dasnia'  
'...choose...'

To be continued or not to be that is the question...

pleas review -


End file.
